


自作自受

by Fred727



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 双性人盖文, 我真的不知道怎么打tag这是我第一次用ao3, 道具play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: 盖文里德警探是个渣男，他利用RK900——奈斯对他的爱达成自己的目的，再摧毁他们。但RK900-87对他的爱深存在记忆库里，一号接着一号传递下去。终于，RK900-91无法忍受盖文的行为，仿生人绑架了警探，并把他绑起来操了一顿。





	自作自受

**Author's Note:**

> 这是篇垃圾车，非常垃圾。又黑又垃圾！！！  
> ※大量的女性阴部描写！  
> 不能接受 **双性人/扶他盖文里德** 的话请关闭此文，我不想吓到你：）  
> （本来打算在妖都slo上换的，但是就觉得大家已经爬出底特律坑了不吃900G了，想着提前发到网上算了55555……虽然说到时候也会用同样的无料交换就是了）  
> ※※盖文设定：渣男，随意消耗RK900对他的爱。  
> ※※RK900的设定：疯狂地爱着盖文。  
> ※※就两个人看起来又疯又黑又垃圾就对了！  
> 大概就是这样吧——祝食用愉快！（我写着也挺爽就是了）  
> 如果您喜欢这篇车的话请点小心心❤或评论！【呜呜呜呜，真的非常需要大家的支持。您的喜欢就是我的动力【说太多了  
> And this fanwork doesn't have the Eng version, sry abt it guys~

[自作自受]  
配对：900G  
祝食用愉快~

[正文]

 

底特律，12月。

冬季很冷，屋外飘雪，屋外刚打扫好的平地不久又被雪花覆盖。RK900顺着过道行走，白色路面上留下一串长长的足印，过了会儿便消失不见。

他去会一个人。

生命探测系统捕捉到一个数据特征良好的信号，那是他的目标。广域测量告诉他与目标还有500米的距离。RK900整理衣领，似乎十分注重仪表。他的约会快要迟到了，对方是否会因此恼火？

[目的地已到达。]

他打开门。一阵模糊不清的呻吟立即从室内传出，它们起伏不定，诱人的音波冲击着RK900的声音传感器。LED闪烁一下黄色，他不做声响，走进室内。鞋底踩在木地板上发出清晰的咔嚓声。越靠近卧室，浪叫就越大。他没让语言处理系统去解剖那些迷糊声音的含义，转而启动眼球录像功能，将一切储存于记忆库当中。终于，他推开了门。

眼前可是一片华丽景色。那人浑身赤裸，皮带绑着的双手拉至身下，左右脚踝上的铐子用铁链牵引到床沿两侧，让他无法收回迈开的双腿。他上肢半趴着，跪在床上，连在床头的金属钩子插进后穴，让他被迫抬高臀部，架在半空中的性爱机器正将两只橡胶粗棒塞进两个穴口中卖力抽插。插进肛门的安慰棒的每一次完全拔出，房间里都能听到小小的啵声，完全灌入则能让他浑身颤抖。稍下方的胶棒缓慢地磨蹭私处，进出的动作带走他内部的淫水，身下灰色床单上是一大滩湿印。他的阴茎直立，随着每次抖动晃荡柱身。盖文不安地蜷缩趾头，似乎想摆脱这种感觉。但他的动作无法让机械停下，再一次的灌入，又一次的呻吟。

RK900在门前站了一会儿，“我来晚了，盖文。”他说，人类吓得打了个颤，费力抬眼望向他，眼神飘忽。“公务缠身。”RK900解释道，坐在床沿给人类解开口球。晶莹的唾液成股流下，床单上多了圈更深的水迹。一连串羞耻的叫喊从男人嘴中传出，RK900调小机器的震动频率，“感觉还好？”

“去你妈的，啊——操操操……”不好，这种色情片的剧情居然发生在盖文·里德自己身上，他妈的实在烂透。“给我……啊该死的……给我解开！”

“根据您的生理状况分析得出，您在享受这种感觉。用一个词来形容：乐此不疲。”RK900转动性爱机上的旋钮，室内的嗡嗡声和呜咽同时增大。“我从互联网上获取信息，双方在性交时说出侮辱性的语句有助于情趣。”他的手抚上对方的腿，敏感的大腿内侧立即起了疙瘩。指尖描绘女阴的形状，最后捏住那颗小小的突起，“别的同事知道您是个婊子吗，警探？”他问。

  
盖文咬紧嘴唇，羞怒的感觉令他无地自容。从小到大，他是如此的痛恨自己居然拥有两套人类性别的器官。他父亲见生出这样个怪物后就再也没出现过，谁会想要一个那么肮脏的孩子？因为拥有完整的女性生殖系统，盖文会来月经，13岁时他迎来人生第一次经潮。那时候他不知所措，以为所有人的身体结构都像他这样，也没有丝毫生理期的护理措施。当经血从阴部涌出，还未干透的血迹沾在浅色裤子上，所有孩子在嘲笑他，“你是女人吗？盖文，有没有能插进去的地方？”

他握紧拳头，青筋暴起，眼睛盯着地上的土。他不吱声，那时候他想要是他是个正常人，普通得像街边随便一个什么人，过着正常又无聊的生活，那该多好？他想象自己是个他妈的上帝，而周围的崽种是蝼蚁，一脚就能把他们搞死。要是这是真的那该多好？

“嘿，小妞，问你话呢。有那个地方不？我猜你里面又湿又紧，想吸哥的鸡巴吗？”然后他的拳头揍到肇事者的脸上，一打四的下场便是浑身伤，尿骚的臭气惹得生养他的女人将他赶出家门。

心里的痛苦折磨他，他人的歧视痛伤他，那时候他还小，早已知道除了自己没人会把他从深渊里救出来。他母亲？那个整天卖淫的母狗甚至会把他拉去当恋童癖嫖客们的做爱玩具。他痛恨所有人，他讨厌活着。

他恨他不敢死。

痛苦又恶心，仿佛行尸走肉。

“我监测到您的脑波曲线图有异常的数据，您是否在思考事情？”只需指腹稍稍用力，便让警探小幅度地抽搐起来。操，他妈的。盖文咆哮，颤抖的声线完全没有说服力。我恨你，我恨你。他重复，我恨你。

“相反的，我爱您。”RK900说，冰冷的语气无法说出动人的情话，“我继承了编号90的记忆，阅览过关于他记忆库中的[盖文·里德]目录下的所有资料。肢体严重损坏导致记忆棒的资料残缺，但并不妨碍我去继承编号87到编号90对您疯狂的……感兴趣。”仿生人褪下皮肤层的手指划过人类脊椎，到达脸部，“告诉我，警探，您恶意摧毁我的前代编号是为了彻底抹去我们对您的这种感觉吗？”他的手忽然出力，扳起对方下巴好让视线相对，力度之大让盖文挤出几滴眼泪。他怒视仿生人，尽力将哀鸣忍回去，他做不到。瓷白的手指塞进嘴里，捏住舌尖往外拉，过多的喘息从缝隙逃去空中。盖文因疼痛皱眉，唾液流到指缝里，一滴，两滴，再成串下落。

“您真漂亮，也许这是RK900们那么痴爱您的缘故。”安卓端详着眼前的人，“我很想知道，编号87刚异常时，他对您到底留下了什么印象？好与坏，我想知道。”

他想起与第一台派到DPD的RK900共同执行任务时的美好时光。原本冰冷待人的奈斯型军用仿生人竟一夜之间突然变了模样。盖文能感觉到奈斯的不对劲，这很奇怪，当你已习惯和个冷漠的机器人共事，后者突然发了神经去讨好你，没接受指令就给你倒咖啡，在别人面前维护自己的形象，更可怕的是，某一天机器人居然对自己说出我爱你。

垃圾，仿生狗懂个屁爱。盖文对此嗤之以鼻。他不需要这种没用的情感。童年记忆让他极度恐惧与他人建立亲密关系，强烈的不安感使他无法信赖任何一人。他憎恨世界，他痛恨自己的存在，同时又装出一副任何事都伤不了他的模样。自卑又自傲，狂妄的假象藏着颗脆弱的心。

他对编号87做的事恐怕会让他扣上渣男的帽子。这个奈斯向他表白，小心地表露请求交往的意愿。而盖文没拒绝也没答应，只是利用仿生人对他的爱达成目的。我想升职，你能帮我做些事情吗，奈斯？就当为了我；福勒又他妈发疯了，这个月的文书太多，你能帮我吗；我的车轮胎瘪了，如果你能帮我换个车胎那该多好？请求接连不断，奈斯每次都会帮他搞定。人类警探抖抖脚就能坐享其成，他把所有功劳都揽走，拿着获得的又一勋章四处炫耀。仿生人搭档只会在一旁的角落处看着，转动的黄色LED又怎么能被心上人注意到。

奈斯话很少，是行动派。他对警探百依百顺。盖文不知道那份塑料单相思能持续多久，只觉得消费仿生人实在有趣至极。办公室都知道他和奈斯看起来有一腿，却不知道两人连单纯的亲吻也没有。终于有一天，他对安卓失去兴致，他想出别的玩法摆脱机器人。

来回收机体的赛博来福工作人员在废弃的工厂里捡到RK900-87，那时候的他四肢残废，仿生右眼球不知所踪，原本好看的脸已不堪入目。釱液撒满地，体内的调节器成了一堆破铜烂铁。工作人员把他拖回去，没人留意到盖文站在老远，点燃的烟头升起几缕白烟，他猛得吸了口，吐出的气体小颗粒随风飘散，那天天气实在好得很。

只可惜他的小算盘成功了一半，失败了一半。编号87死了，取而代之的是编号88。他没料想过蓝血人对他痴狂成那样，爱意竟然能残留在记忆棒里，传递给下一编码。

是不是有句话叫“总有人替我来爱你”来着？里德警探完全感受到这事带给他的诡异感觉。前些天刚杀死的仿生人，过几天换了新的外壳回来，继续示爱。这事让他反胃。于是他继续搞坏RK900，第一个，第二个，直到第五个。

盖文做梦也没想过，某天睁开眼会发现自己身处陌生的房间内。手被绑起，嘴被堵住，小穴的饱涨感勾起童年时曾被强奸的痛苦记忆。他开始恐惧，扭动身体试图逃离，却不知道那个动作触发了身后看不见的机器，一系列的莫名声响之后，有东西慢慢推进体内，他惊恐万分地发出甜美的喘息。只有真正做过爱的人才知道那到底多爽，棒状物进去深处，将要碰到前列腺这一器官就退了回去，惹得他夹紧小口，试图留住机器的离开。

不要这样。盖文想，然而身体永远更加诚实。他不想要那些快感，尽管自己已经爽得叫唤个不停。他的女阴也得到了安抚，按摩棒自动切换震动频率，点燃欲火，触电般的快感顺着下体一个劲地窜上脑。该死，操，快点……别这样，停下来，停下……耶稣啊，这真他妈的爽，就操进去，射在里面，然后怀孕……两种念头在头脑里争吵不休，性欲加上恶心的念头真是双倍刺激。警探没法动弹，只能撅着屁股，被操得像街边的流浪母狗。

裤链拉开的声音引起盖文的注意，他就望着跪在面前的RK900-91露出尺寸大得有些不可思议的仿生阴茎，好笑的是上面浮现淡淡的蓝色，仿佛怕人不知道那根是塑料鸡巴。

“操你的，我才不——”话未说完，RK900的顶端蹭上他的下唇，埋入温热的口腔中。仿生人没有体毛，当他吞下去那根时，鼻尖碰到光滑的仿生皮肤上，囊袋轻轻拍打他的下巴。奈斯拽起他的头发，逼他脑袋后仰，阴茎在他嘴里横冲直撞，刮过口腔嫩肉，顶撞柔软的舌面。他体内翻滚起呕吐的感觉，但RK900似乎完全洞察他的状况，一直保持在让他不至于过于难受的范围。当然了，奈斯什么都知道，因为他有个机器脑袋。人类在更高级的仿生生命面前毫无秘密，安卓人又分析数据又搞判断什么的，就差没住在肠道里当条蛔虫。

头发被往更后拽起，盖文艰难地往后抬起脖颈，奈斯的手按在他后脑勺。阴茎推进喉咙更深处，他大声抗议，可传出的是听不清的呜呜声。老二塞满他的嘴，淡蓝色的液体随着进出的动作流向下巴。安卓另一空手把唾液与润滑用釱液的混合物抹到警探脸上。他望奈斯的眼神越发凶狠。我恨你。不需要他说出来RK900都能猜到那些心里话。我会把你整报废，就像前几个崽种一样。

“您大可以痛恨我，厌恶我，”RK900说，刚退出去的取悦工具重新撞进盖文的喉道，这下真让他无法止住干呕的动作，“甚至玩弄我。我不在乎，前几个RK900型也是如此。不管您如何对待我们，我们也同样爱您。”

“人类用性交表达爱意，于是我遵循这个逻辑来阐述我的想法。”

“绑架您只是其中一种手段。”

“我可以选择对外宣称您的身体缺陷，从而达到逼迫您和我交往的目的。看看您，警探。同时拥有阴道和阴茎的身份一定让您经历了不少他人歧视的折磨。我阅览过您的资料，真令人吃惊。健康一栏上竟没丝毫提到关于您的身体状况，然后我追寻到当初为整个DPD做体检的医师，又追查到您的银行账号里曾与他汇了一笔钱。 2000美金，不小的数目。您收买了他。”

“前代RK900的记忆库里包含了给您藏起卫生巾的片段。您的同事克里斯在您的办公位寻找文书资料时险些拉错抽屉，编号90为您掩盖了这事。他为您做了很多，而您呢？不把他当回事。”

RK900还说了很多，他没听进去，一波强烈的快感迷住了他的脑子。他快要被性爱机器操到高潮了，还差那么一点，就差那么……瞪着仿生人的眼神逐渐变得柔和失焦，盖文发出更多的低呜声，他低下头想要掩饰爽得闭眼皱眉的表情，却被对方更用力地扯住头发。他的身躯抖动，臀部后靠迎接机器的操干。他的阴茎因没有安抚而硬得发疼，他快要射了，可橡胶棒还是原来的频率，不紧不慢，逼得他难过地想要乞求。但他不会，因为他是盖文·里德。自尊心不允许他这么做。

奈斯老二突然离开嘴，可怜巴巴的叫喊清晰起来。“啊啊啊操……操你的……”他说，到了这个地步还是不停嘴贱，“我要……杀、呃啊，杀了你……”然后他为自己的言行付出代价，性爱机器终止运行，突如其来的空虚感让他哭出声，“操你，操你……”达不到高潮的后果是全身止不住的抖动，他因渴望而晃动腰肢。盖文抽泣一声，随后眼泪糊了视线，小泪珠划过鼻梁，很痒。那根沾满口水的茎身打在他脸上，啪啪作响。“想要吗？”马眼戳着脸颊，流出了更多的蓝色润滑液与泪痕糊成一片。依旧是脏话的回应。

牵引抬腰的钩子被解除，那玩意搞得他后穴红肿发疼。没了束缚，盖文终于能放松一下。RK900离开床，走到他身后拔走湿漉漉的安慰棒。后穴大张着，随呼吸的节奏收缩穴道。两只手指撑开小小的入口，微凉的液体倒在肛门上，他还没来得及稍作休息，一根粗大的异物磨蹭几下便塞进体内，擦过前列腺时房内响起拉长的感叹声。盖文以为自己要被仿生鸡巴操了。可惜不是。

“你他妈玩够了吗，废物？”警探喘着粗气，竭力忍住内心突如其来的难过。一刹间他觉得心里空荡荡，只有强烈的浪潮才能把他送回平静。没有回答。他被RK900使劲推翻倒在床上，捆住手腕的皮带拽紧至床头，双臂划个大的弧度后高举头顶。几次解锁声后，他的腿部行动终于获得自由。奈斯把他的双腿扳到最开，脆弱的私处完全显示在眼球录像系统之前。

奈斯蹲下身，舔舐对方的大腿根部，他轻咬皮肤，留下几个浅浅的牙印。嘴巴触碰到阴唇带来酥麻的感觉，它们统统聚集在阴道口旁，通红又肿胀，提醒盖文他真心渴望跟RK900做爱。他偏过头，视线紧盯着某个地方，心想这下真的完了。光滑的舌面重重压过阴蒂，柔软的舌尖挑逗狭小的端口。“别——”声调突然抬高，牙齿假咬住那颗小豆，稍微一施力就逼得他流出更多的水。奈斯的手圈紧他短小的阴茎底部，马眼只能冒出几滴前列腺液。长时间不射精，分身从红变深红。盖文的眼眶涌出更多的泪水。

“据不完全统计，有10％-40％的女性性器官拥有者存在G点。我很好奇您是否同样拥有？”仿生人的舌头毫不费力地滑进湿漉漉的小口里，人造舌头不是柔软质地，它开拓湿热的小道，摸索未知存在的高潮点。就像蛇窜进去一样，盖文想，下一秒就被舌头顶得胡乱大喊。“呜啊啊滚开——！”下体那个小小区域的神经似乎直通大脑，把触电般的快乐送到头顶，发麻的愉悦感在全身上下游走。他呜咽着，尿意得以勾起，就快要到达顶峰。还未等RK900收回舌头，盖文颤抖着肢体，一股清澈液体从尿道口喷射在对方的脸上。他潮吹了，高潮的快感让他控制不了自己。

奈斯抹了把脸，拇指指腹惩罚般地蹂躏敏感的阴蒂，盖文痛苦地合并双腿。他侧身躺在床上，以为一切终于结束了。他哭得眼眶泛红，耳朵滚烫，呼吸的抽气声断断续续。高强度的性交把他的理智逼到边缘，停下则慢慢恢复他的信心。他很难过，长久的情绪压抑在此时一并爆发出来。“你为什么要这样做。”他说，声音很小。绑在床头的金属链子被解开，盖文把疼痛的手臂收回胸前。整个人蜷缩起来，在心理学上这是缺乏安全感的表现。

“为什么这样做？”奈斯重复问题，他拉住盖文的腿，把他拽到自己胯下。警探挣扎着想要逃跑，“不不不……”他抗拒，却没能改变事实。他继续跪在床上高抬下体，湿淋淋的私处暴露无遗，体内排出的润滑液体滴滴答答地往外流，已经操开的秘道欢迎奈斯的进去。他抓紧床单，在阴茎塞进去的那一刻不停喘气。性爱组件尺寸很大，仿生阴茎的头部撑开阴道口缓慢推入，马眼上自动分泌的润滑液挂在外阴上。“您里面又热又紧，”RK900说，“无论是谁都会喜欢的。”

“闭嘴……”

“有人曾这样操过您吗，警探？”

有，当然有了。他杂种狗母亲就指派一个浑身臭气的猥琐佬干他的逼，刚刚插进去的时候那人也是这样夸的。做得很好，小朋友。快把叔叔的精液夹出来，啊……对，就是这样。你里面真舒服，就跟你母亲一个样。

盖文干呕了一下。

RK900没给他过多的适应期，往里面撞几次便全部埋入。阴道紧紧包裹异物，盖文被过度的饱涨感逼得加速喘气。奈斯扶着他的臀部两侧，慢慢退出，再使劲撞在更深的地方。他打了个颤，身体瘫软。就是那里，敏感得要死，稍微摩擦就让他湿透的可爱的敏感点。他迷迷糊糊地哼叫着，极致的高潮让他暂时遗忘仇恨。眼神迷茫飘忽，张开的嘴兜不住溜出嘴角的唾液。奈斯拍打他的大腿侧，啪啪声响与囊袋拍在穴口的声音融合一起。

嗯哼，奈斯，求你了、狗娘养的，我会杀了你、停下、该死，该死……连他自己也不清楚到底说了些什么话，头脑空白，只知道另一波高潮又要来临。他颤栗着射精和潮吹，混合的分泌物一股脑喷在床上，奈斯附下身，刚好咬住盖文肩膀上的一道伤疤的位置，猛撞几次，在人类的哭喊中全然射了进去。

他们保持交合的姿势停留了一会儿，盖文目光发直，似乎还没从高潮的余波中回过神来。奈斯离开他的身体，淡蓝色的釱液和浅白色的分泌液淌出蜜道。他瘫软在床上，一动不动。奈斯捡起地上的皮衣，在口袋里翻出盖文的手机。咔嚓咔嚓，他为这次疯狂的“游戏”留念合影。手机和铐子钥匙同时甩到床上，击中盖文的脸。“拿去，荡妇。”仿生人甩甩手，几张大钞飘散在空中，晃着晃着，躺在地板上，“献给您的美味性器官，而不是献给您。  
”  
门已关上，奈斯离开室内。

盖文对着空气眨眼，又一滴泪水淌出眼角。

他不能怨谁，一切都是他的错。

 

终归是自作自受罢了。

——————END


End file.
